Baby Just Say Yes
by perfectpandaemonium
Summary: Baby, just say yes, it’d make my day. Scratch that. It’d make my lifetime. - A Troyella Songfic


Hey. Second story for you here. It's actually a songfic to Taylor Swift's Love Story. I think you guessed it though. I really don't like the ending, but tell me what you think by reviewing! :)

I do not own anything, except the plot, as always.

* * *

It was 7:00 pm and all of the seniors were in the East High's gym, partying. It was important enough to have two official photographers and a local singer for the night. I was dressed in a little asymmetric, black knee-length halter dress. I had my hair up, and wore gold earrings and black heels. I was with my best friends, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha. Everyone looked so fabulous. We were sitting there, near the buffet, and the girls were waiting for their dates, their boyfriends. Troy and I were the only single ones in our group. They said we were oblivious to the fact that we liked each other, but we didn't make a move about it. We didn't dare. We didn't really care, anyways. We were best friends, and that was all that mattered. But I did have to admit that I liked him a little, only a little.

Minutes after, I saw him coming my way. He was in a black, elegant suit, wearing his big ol' smile. He arrived with Chad, his own best friend who also was Taylor's boyfriend. "Hey Brie," he came beside me and whispered, "you look beautiful tonight." That comment made me blush. He was the only one that told me I looked good. Whenever I walked in the hallways, there were jerks that called me "hot", but never "beautiful". Troy was the one and only. I was glad though; I wouldn't have had it any other way. After some dancing, he asked if I wanted to go up to the rooftop garden. I agreed, wanting to get away from all the noise and people.

We got there and I saw two little candles lighting the place. I couldn't believe Troy did that for me. "Wow… But, why?" was all I was able to pronounce.

"Actually, I have to talk to you," he answered, "sit down, we'll be better than standing."

I did as he said and he started. "You see, Brie, there's a girl I like, a lot. She's so amazing, her smile lights up the room she walks into, her laugh always makes my day, and she's beautiful but just doesn't see it. I'd like to ask her out, but I don't know how. You might know her… She's my best friend, and her name's Gabriella Montez. "

That made me tear up. I couldn't believe someone would like me in that way, mostly him! I softly answered, with a smile: "Well, she might like you too, you know. She might like you a lot. I think you should just ask her. She'll agree without a doubt, I promise."

"So, I should just go to her and tell her 'Hey Brie. Wanna be my girlfriend?'"

"Yeah. And she'll answer yes."

"That's good." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want to get back down there?"

"I don't know. I think I prefer staying here with my new boyfriend. What do you think?"

"That'd be great." He positioned us so I was between his legs, with him arms draped around me, and my head leaning on his shoulder. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, until it was time for us to head home, sometimes talking about everything and anything, and sometimes in a deep, sweet silence.

---

The next morning, when I arrived at my locker, ready to take my books for the day, I felt two arms on my waist, and a kiss upon my cheek. I turned around, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. I was so lucky to have him and wasn't going to give up on him, I promised myself. We walked together to homeroom, which consisted of boring myself listening to Mrs. Darbus, and sat next to each other at lunch.

"You two are a little too cozy here, miss. What's going on?" Taylor asked me.

"Well, uh…" I turned to Troy and met his eyes, asking if he wanted the relationship to be known. He nodded a little, and I got to Taylor. "Troy and I are going out. That's what's going on."

"Oh my God. For how long? Why didn't you tell me?" she rushed.

"A day. Because it only had been a day," I answered, as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh" was all she was capable to say.

The day was good, and as everybody was hurrying to go home, Troy came up to me.

"Hey. May I walk the fair lady home?" he asked, trying to sound like a gentleman.

"You may," I answered, playing his little game.

Just as we arrived home, my dad, being the over-protective one, came out of the house and shouted. "Gabriella! What did I tell you about boys? Do you want to suffer like you did with _him_? Come in! And you," he turned to Troy, "go home. And don't come back again."

I looked at my boyfriend with an apologizing look, kissed him on the cheek and watched him leave. I could not believe my dad brought _that _up, in front of Troy. The story was forgotten and I had moved on, but dad always had it on his mind.

"Dad! How could you?" I asked as I entered the house. "He didn't do anything! He didn't say anything! He's not like Mike, you know! You'll have a trust me, for once. You'll have to move on, like I did. " He looked astonished, I had never talked to him like that before. I went up to my room, thought about everything that happened and cried myself to sleep.

---

The following day, I walked to Troy's locker, I wanted to apologize. He was there, and it looked like he had been waiting for me. He kissed me on the side of my face, as always, and we walked to our first class.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night. It wasn't meant to be like that. I'm so sorry. Sometimes, my dad can be a little…Yeah… I hope it doesn't change anything, between us, I mean," I babbled, trying to sound coherent.

"No, it's okay, I understand. Um… I just wanted to know what he meant by 'suffer like you did with him'? Who's him?" he asked, curiously.

"Uh –"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you," he interrupted, seeing the look on my face.

"I'll have to tell you sooner or later. How about we meet at lunch, at the garden?" I wanted to tell Troy about it. After all, he was my best boy friend before becoming my boyfriend. I _had_ to tell him. I didn't want him to have to endure my dad's comportment without knowing all the whys.

Lunch came faster than wanted, and I was determined to tell Troy the story by then. I went to the garden and saw him already there, expecting me.

"Hey," he greeted me with a simple smile.

"Hey," I returned back, "so, ready to hear me blab about my life?"

"Yep," he chuckled.

"Here it goes. When we were living in Arizona, I used to have a boyfriend named Mike. I thought he was the _one_. I always did, until the day I found him making out with the school's head cheerleader. I couldn't believe he'd do that to me. When I arrived home, my dad saw me crying in my room and since then, he didn't let me have any other boyfriend. I guess that when he saw you, he was mad and didn't want to see me cry again."

"Oh. I'm sorry about him. If he was at East High, I'd –"

"Do nothing to him and you'd become friends. Because I wouldn't want my boyfriend and my ex fighting. Please. It's all things of the past now, I've moved on," I continued. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. But don't listen to that dad, okay? Well, not about that. We'll make it through, as long as we're together, we'll make it through, I promise, " he reassured me.

"Thanks."

---

Now, five years later, I am on my apartment balcony, waiting for Troy, thinking about us. It is our usual Saturday date but being himself, he's late. My dad still doesn't trust him completely, but he is able to not make a perfect fool of himself. Thirty minutes after when we were supposed to meet, I see him driving down the road, in his black Audi. He gets out of the car, runs inside the building and knocks at my door seconds after.

"Hey. You're late," I say as I open the door.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I had things to do before and well, it seemed like it'd never finish," he admits.

"It's okay. So, are we going somewhere, or are we just staying home?" I ask.

"Let's go out. I planned something for you," he takes my hand and drags me down the hallway.

As he drives, my eyes wanders to the landscapes we are crossing. "Where are we going?" I'm curious; I don't know where we are, honestly. "You'll see, 'cause I'm not telling you!" That doesn't help me at all. "Just stop wondering." The car comes to a stop and Troy gets out of the car. He opens my door and takes me near a river. We're at the outskirts of town; I recognize the place now. "So, why are we here?" I ask.

"I wanted a quiet and peaceful place to ask you something," he answers. He looked nervous for a second. I'm suspicious. Why would he ask me something _here_? Couldn't it be at home? "Okay…"

"Here it goes," he starts, "You know I usually fail at planning some speeches, but for today, it just came naturally. These, what, seven years I have known you were the best of my life. And I hope it isn't ending in a near future. I hope to stay with you forever. For the moment I laid my eyes on you, I felt something. I didn't know what it was at first, but now I do. It's love. I love you, so much. That's why I want you to become Mrs. Troy Bolton. I was late because I went to see your dad. I wanted him to approve, which he did, after a lot of reflection though. But I'm glad he finally did. I told him he could trust me; I wasn't the type of guy that'd give up on you. I love you too much. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

He kneels to the ground and takes out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opens it and reveals a diamond ring. I gasp. I can't believe it. "I don't know what to say…" Congrats Gabriella. You just made a fool of yourself_. I don't know what to say_. Huh. "Baby, just say yes, it'd make my day. Scratch that. It'd make my lifetime." Tears are now flooding from my eyes. He gets up and wipes them away with his thumbs. "Yes. Yes Troy, I'll marry you." He hugs me tightly, looks me in the eyes and kisses me. I kiss back, still crying, and tell him I love him. I wasn't going to let him go, never. Never.

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._


End file.
